Bell Training
by simply.complicated1
Summary: Kurenai uses Kakashi's bell training technique as a teamwork exercise. Will Kiba, Hinata and Shino pass? What is the punishment for failing? Slight NaruHina and KakaKuren. Please read review and most of all Enjoy! x


**Bell Training**

_**Author's Notes: this was a dream I had last night I was watching the episode with Kakashi's final test and for some reason it was Kurenai and her squad doing the bell exercise so I thought it would make a nice little fic...Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Kurenai was in the training ground with her genin squad. She had decided to give Kakashi's bell test a try. She knew it was Kakashi's final test but she was just using it as a training exercise and teamwork building exercise.

"Alright the exercise is simple. Instead of practicing and perfecting your own jutsu or sparring the three of you will have to get these bells from me. If you do not succeed then you will be caught in my genjutsu for 24 hours."

"But...But...Kurenai-sensei...There are only two bells and three of us."Hinata mumbled bringing the amount of bells to the other two's attention.

"Exactly that way at least one of you will be caught."

"That is so unfair!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We are a team. There must be some way we can all pass without one of us being caught." Shino thought out loud.

"I like your way of thinking Shino. Good observation skills Hinata. Kiba never doubt your comrades and never abandon them for your own gain." The red nin told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Just great now what?...I do not want to be caught in her genjutsu. That illusion stuff can be creepy."

"I...umm...well I have a plan." Hinata blushed.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted.

"If I use my byakugan to locate sensei. Shino can surround her with his parasitic bugs which will give Kiba and Akamaru the chance to grab both bells."

"But then Kiba will have them both and he will have to choose between two comrades." Shino pointed out."

"You two can have them. I believe that as long as we work together to get the bells in our possession we should be fine. But in case that is not the purpose of this exercise then I don't mind being caught in sensei's genjutsu since I will be doing the least work." Hinata told her two comrades. "Besides...Naruto underwent this training as his final test with Kakashi-sensei. I really think working as a team is the answer."

"You know Hinata that might just work. And I do remember the dobe blabbering on about Kakashi's test and how teamwork was the answer." Kiba stated while in thought.

"Alright then Hinata where is Kurenai-sensei?"

Hinata nodded at Shino. "Byakugan!" A few moments passed then Hinata spoke quietly. "10 meters to the right of Kiba." Shino quickly sent his parasitic insects to surround his sensei. The bugs went unnoticed. Akamaru flew into sight of Kurenai.

_They found me already better get out of here._ Kurenai thought just as she turned to run she noticed the parasitic insects.

"Don't make me drain your chakra sensei." Shino warned from a distance.

"Akamaru pin her!" Kiba ordered the huge white beast. Said dog tackled Kurenai to the ground and Kiba quickly grabbed the bells from his sensei and retreated screaming. "Hell yeah we so got them. Nice work you two." Kiba congratulated handing Shino a bell.

Kurenai stood up and dusted off her clothes "Well now I know what Kakashi meant when he said don't drop your guard even though they are only genin." She stated as she walked out from her hiding spot.

"How come Shino and Kiba have the bells? Didn't Hinata help? Or are you two selling out a comrade?"

"No Kurenai-sensei. Hinata told me and Shino to keep the bells...Yes she helped she was the one who found you in order for Shino to surround you and then me and Akamaru to get the bells. And we would never sell out a comrade. She is our squad member and if you wanna trap her in a genjutsu your gonna have to go through us and you can't trap us in a genjutsu because we have the bells." Kiba resisted the urge to stick his tounge out and cross his arms like a child. Triumph written all over his features. Shino moved to stand beside Kiba infront of a blushing Hinata.

"Well well it seems like you all pass." But it wasn't Kurenai who spoke it was a male voice.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kurenai questioned a little puzzled.

"Asuma told me you were going to use my bell exercise as a team work exercise I just had to come and see how well they did."

"Well they all pass." Kurenai told Kakashi.

"Yes I can see that. You have trained them well Kurenai."

The three genin stood stunned.

"Kakashi-sensei you were watching us?" Shino questioned.

"Yes and before you ask Hinata did see me with her Byakugan but she knew I was only observing and plus she knows that now I will go and prise her in front of Naruto and then he will come to congratulate her and the rest of the squad of course." he winked at Hinata who was now blushing furiously.

"Well Kakashi now that you have stunned my squad, especially Hinata. How can I help you?"

"Well I have a few personal matters that I must discuss with you right away." He told the Kunoichi slyly smirking beneath his mask.

"Alright you three well done for passing your team work was excellent. Now are there any questions before I dismiss you?"

"No sensei." The three replied in Unison.

"Dismissed then. I will expect you here early tomorrow though." With that she disappeared into the trees Kakashi stood in the clearing a while he didn't want her students to them out.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei...?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes. Haven't you just been dismissed Hinata?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yes but...do you know where I can find Naruto?"

"Ichiraku. I left him there before I came to observe your training."

"umm...thank you." The blushing nin stated as she left the clearing.

Kakashi's sly smirk returned _well well it looks like Me and Kurenai aren't the only two with a secret relationship._


End file.
